


Home is where Felicity is.

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity of extremely tooth-rotting crack addicted fluff proportions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where Felicity is.

Oliver tossed and turned in his sheets that were now heavy with sweat. He was restless and on edge. He sat up in his bed with beads dripping down his neck. He certainly wasn't going to get any sleep like this.

He slung his legs off the side of the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans to slip on. His body was fidgety and he knew to quickly remedy that with some training.

It was a Sunday so Verdant was closed early. Oliver slipped into the quiet building and down to his sacred place. As he came down the stairs he noticed the lights were on.

He thought back in the hours before if he had turned the lights off, he wasn't sure. His question was answered when he came upon the back of Felicity's head in the computer chair.

He came up behind her quietly. He leaned over her shoulder to find her surfing the web.

"Felicity." He whispered in her ear.

Felicity jumped out of her chair screaming.

"Oliver! Holy Frack. Do not do that to a girl. You gave me a heart attack." Her hand gripped at her shirt over her rapidly beating heart.

"Felicity what are you doing here?" His eyes moved down her body noting that she was in her PJ's. Oliver continued to look at the floor next to Felicity's computer chair to see an Air Mattress all made up.

"Well... I..." she stuttered a bit as her eyes fell to her feet with embarrassment.

"Are you living here? I thought you had an apartment. Did something happen?" Oliver’s tone became quite concerned.

Felicity's hands began to wave in disagreement, "No! I do have an apartment everything is fine. I just..." she started picking at her nails nervously as she looked Oliver in the eyes, "I have been having trouble sleeping lately since everything has been going on and this place makes me feel safe and secure so I come here sometimes to sleep sometimes. That's all." her body was stiff and highlighted pink with embarrassment.

"Well that makes two of us then." Oliver's smile allowed for Felicity to drop her defenses, “I can't sleep either lately. So I thought I would come here and train some."

He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a tube of tennis balls.

Oliver took a tennis ball from the tube and bounced it up and down on the floor. After promptly returning the ball to its package, he came to the glass case that held his custom bow and green tipped arrows.

Felicity watched him happily as he gathered his things and went off to a different section of the building to train. When he was out of sight she turned back to the computer screen and surfed the web once more.

A good half hour of staring at the dimly lit screen made Felicity quite tired. Her body was achy and her face stretched more with every yawn that came out of her mouth.

She slipped down and out of her computer chair and onto the cozy Air Mattress she put together. Secure and snuggled, Felicity fell quietly to sleep.

Her body was nestled and wrapped in a cozy ball when Oliver came upon the sleeping Felicity. He lingered for just a moment. He was entranced by how adorable she looked.

Quietly and carefully Oliver put his bow away.

He returned back to watching her sleep. He sat in her computer chair as softly as possible. His eyes memorized every line of her face. He never wanted to forget this sight before him.

Oliver knew that since the island, he had lost his 'lovey dovey' side if he ever actually had one. Since he came back he had attempted romantic relationships but his heart and mind were never fully in them. Something inside Oliver was dead when it came to love. He knew that. Being with Laurel, McKenna and Sarah never made him feel like he could love again.

The strange thing about love though, it works in truly mysterious ways. For instance when Oliver woke up dripping with sweat earlier this evening he never knew that he would be watching the love of his life sleep. He never knew that he would feel love again until the moment he laid eyes on his very own Sleeping Beauty.

 

Oliver could feel his heart warming in his chest. It was an amazing feeling, a feeling he desperately needed in his dark life.

He stood from the chair and knelt down to scoop up Felicity in his arms.

"Oliver?" She asked sleepily.

"It’s okay. I am going to take you someplace that isn't infested with rats." He smiled as he walked them up and outside to his car.

 

They arrived at the Queen Mansion where he carried Felicity inside and up to his room.

He crossed the threshold of his room with her securely in his arms until he came upon the king size bed to which he delicately laid Felicity upon.

"I feel better knowing that you are sleeping someplace without rats. And you should feel safe and secure here." He smiled as he pulled back the covers.

"Thank you." Felicity sat up more astutely in the bed.

Oliver walked towards the door. With his hand on the light switch he told her, "Goodnight" but just as he was about to close the door Felicity said his name.

"Oliver?"

He turned his attentions back to her.

"Um... I would feel safer if you were to stay here... in the bed... with me." She fidgeted with the blankets as she spoke.

Oliver looked at Felicity with a hidden smile before he spoke, “If that is what you want. I will stay here with you." He shut the door behind him as he toed softly to the side of the bed.

Felicity put her glasses on the side table while Oliver removed his shirt and pants. By the time Felicity turned around Oliver was already under the covers.

He was unsure of what position to take until Felicity curled up to his side and wrapped her leg around his. He put his arm around her guiding her head to safely nuzzle into his shoulder.  
Her skin was soft and plush; better than he ever had imagined.

"Oliver?" Her head curled against the curve of his shoulder.

  
"Hmm?" He hummed.

  
"Thank you for keeping me safe all the time." He could feel her blush against his skin.

 

"Felicity-" Oliver began, "I hope you know that if you ever feel uneasy and can't sleep, you know that you can sleep here safely in my arms at anytime."

"I know now..." she smiled against his skin.

He too would be able to sleep better knowing that at the same time he can have her close to him.

 

From that night on, every week on a different night Felicity would be cuddled closely next to Oliver.

There were never any sexually intimate moments between them. At the moment this was still just about each others companionship and the feeling of absolute security as they slept peacefully in each others arms.

Eventually Felicity was in Oliver’s bed every night.

The nights he would be off playing vigilante, she was in his ear like always and yet she would not sleep until he was able to be right there next to her in bed.

 

After one night of particularly intense ‘crime fighting’, Oliver had an epiphany.

He quickly dialed Diggle via Bluetooth after he showed Det. Lance where to find the criminals “The Green Arrow” had just caught.

“Diggle, I need you to do something for me please.”

 

Oliver came through the secret entrance to their hideout where John promptly met him.

“Here you go, just like you wanted.” He smiled and handed Oliver a small box.

“Thank you.” Oliver patted John on the shoulder.

“I didn’t think you had it in you Oliver.” John laughed.

“Neither did I Dig, neither did I.” Oliver smirked.

 

Oliver walked into the main room and Felicity spun to face him in her computer chair.

“So? Bad guys in jail and Starling City streets are once again safe. Another point to Team Arrow on the bad guys verses good guys scoreboard.” She mimed an invisible point in the air to her mental tally.

Oliver cocked his head to the side a little, “Team Arrow?”

“Well, yeah we get to have a name right? We are a team, and you do use arrows so…” Felicity nervously snapped her fingers together.

His feet brought him to the glass storage case where he put his bow and quiver away. He fisted his fresh clothes Felicity had out for him as he went to change out of his uniform.

 

Within a minute he was back in the room in his sweatshirt and sweatpants. The small box was held tightly by the fist hiding in his pocket.

Felicity was packing up her tablet back into her purse. With the purse now safely tucked into her shoulder she pulled her long hair up into a tight but messy bun.

“Time to call it a night, er- well, morning.” She corrected herself when she looked at her watch.

“Not just yet.” Oliver put up his hand to stop her.

Felicity raised an eyebrow.

“I have something here for you.” Oliver beamed as he pulled out the box from his pocket.

Felicity took the box breathless and confused. Slowly she opened it and inside was a green house key on a platinum chain.

Her mouth formed words but no sound came out. Her eyes shot up to his and searched for answers in the bright blue irises.

Oliver took the necklace out of the box and put it over Felicity’s head. “I had an epiphany tonight, and it was that I never wanted there to be a night where you were not in my arms. Between the island and my work as the vigilante, I never thought that I would ever love again, or that I even deserved to love. That is, until I saw you sleeping on that Air Mattress. In that moment I knew that I did love someone and I wanted to be with them regardless of what direction this life brings us in. I love you Felicity Smoak, and I want you to live with me.” He confessed.

Felicity stared down at the house key around her neck. She looked up at Oliver and then back down at the house key then back up to Oliver, “I’m sorry I am just kind of freaking out right now because I never thought this would ever happen in a million years and I am just trying to figure out if this is actually happening or if my mind is playing some sick game.” She spoke rapidly.

Oliver chuckled. He gently grabbed her face and kissed her.

Felicity threw her arms around his neck and intensified the kiss. When they finally pulled away she said, “Yup, this is real.” Her eyes fluttered and her pale skin was pink. “Oh god, I forgot to tell you my answer.” She panicked again and hit her forehead.

She took a breath and centered herself, “Yes, Oliver Queen I will live with you and I really really love you too.”

Oliver picked Felicity up and spun her around. They both laughed cheerfully.

Felicity tucked the key down into her cleavage when Oliver set her down.

“Let’s go home.” Oliver whispered in her ear.

To Oliver, it did not matter where they lived or how they lived. **Home was where ever Felicity was.**

**Author's Note:**

> *beats you with a baseball bat of sweet sweet Olicity feels*


End file.
